thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets and collectibles
This page is intended to show you every little secret that the community has found about the game. That means it will have pretty major SPOILERS for the published part of the game and even hints of yet unreleased events. If you do not wish to sacrifice the plot twists in the game, this page is not for you. But that is up to you. If you're still here, have fun! If you want to know when you can get a specific piece of equipment or a weapon, your best bet is to use the Find function of your browser and introduce the name. If you don't find it, and you think that it should be here, let us know in the comments section. Secrets If you know any other secret not listed here, please share with the community by leaving a comment or (better yet) editing this page. Withered Mountains ;First Visit *Don't forget to clear Altina's and Kai's Equipment before going through the northern door in the castle.The Shining sword is particularly important, since it's a collectible item. *You can find a Magic Orb in a red chest in the room to the right. ;Second Visit *You can get a Crown of Lust. *Every resident you convince (some require only interacting with, others you have to win against, but don't worry as all of the fights have only positive consequences) adds to a vote pool; there're 3 possible outcomes. (For an easier breakdown, there're enough points to get the best result even if you take the succubus couple's supplies.) **Most (29 or higher) support you, netting your Army +3 to Size, +1 Quality and +5 RPs to Yarra/Qum. **Half (15 or higher) support you, netting your Army +2 to Size and +3 RPs to Yarra/Qum. **Failure (less than 15) to get any support. Feroholm ;First Visit *In your house you will find a letter from Robin, your adopted daughter. *Inspect the painting of Wendis. *In the church, there is a chest that contains a whole Soldier uniform,Bronze Tier: Sword, Shield, Helm and Armor. in the west room. *You have the opportunity to get some experience (70 exp) sparring with the two soldiers. ;Second Visit *As Yarra you can have an encounter with Ina (Simon's neighbor). *You can have some inconsequential fun with the priestess that checks auras. *Recheck the painting for some funny dialogue with Yarra. *It's possible to gain a (small) amount of affection points with Yarra here by doing most/all of "Yarra's benign manipulation". Specifically, 12 points progresses the storyline, every point above it adds 1 point to Yarra's affection. A maximum of 2 points can be gained. ;Third Visit *In your house you see a letter appear from nowhere, from an old friend called Wynn. You will hear from her much later in the game. Delgar Forest ;First Visit *There is an Iron Shield on a skeleton. ;Second Visit *There are some Gauntlets on a skeleton. *Don't forget to check the other forests before going in Varia's forest for easy exp. *A funny self exploding slime will give you slime stuff. Road to Merchant Camp *It's possible to gain 1 relationship points with Aka, Yarra and Qum by cleaning up the road almost entirely (it's possible to leave one log behind.); specifically, you require 15 points to continue the storyline and 20 to get the bonus RP. Stineford is visited twice - first in Chapter 1, then during the early part of Chapter 2. 'Slums' In Chapter 1, there are various things that you could do in the Slums to get just a bit of exp, cash or ProN. *'Failed ambush': If you go the Infested House (for instance) by the shortest route, you have an encounter with some desperate bandits (69 exp). *'Fight in the bar': There're four suspicious guys honest citizens that, when courteously questioned, react with uncalled violence (311 exp). *'Store': in the unnamed bar, there is a cloaked guy that sells you the Thief's Pin for 1100 Sx each. It's the only place where you can get it before visiting Aram. *'Qum's job': after you have hired at least one prostitute, you can make her work as a prostitute (with groups) for 5000 ProN. However you lose 10 RP with Qum (as of 0.27.x there are also some ongoing penalties) and also: *'Secret key': While you clear the slaver warehouse, you'll run across a thug who begs you for his life. If you spare him (recommended), he will give you a key. Try to open the left cage and you will learn that you need a special key to open it. After a productive conversation with your new friend, he will give it to you (you would find a Slave's Pin in the chest). If you kill him, you can get two swords so it's a bit of tradeoff, althoush Slave's Pins cannot be bought yet as of 0.24.1. *'Easy Money': Don't forget to take all the shields, swords and axes on the walls inside slaver warehouse. 'Merchant District' In Chapter 1: *At the inn near the entrance, you should check for jobs and do the rat killing one. 100 Sx and a lot of interesting gear (iron tier) and items. In Chapter 2: *Visit the basement you exterminated rats in during your first visit for a Shining Sword. *An investment opportunity has opened up in the Magic Shop. 'Orc Farm' In Chapter 1: *Return there to get a free Iron Armor in a safe that was previously blocked by a corpse. *If you go there when Simon's level is >= 14, you can Dominate orcs and augment the quality of your army from 1 to 2. Otherwise you will have to fight them. 'Sewers Dungeon' You can find a shining sword near a dead end (you can barely see the shining point) and a Mage's Pin in a corpse near the exit. There's also a sexy lingerie set in a chest. 'The Mine' *You can get a Steel Helm in the first part of the dungeon. *You cannot exit the mine after removing the seal. The second lever you come across opens the door to a room containing a Steel Armor. Both items are useful at this point of the game. 'Magic Academy' *If you check the far right top shelf in the library (near the green-haired guy), you will find an Erotic Book (you will see it in the Key Items section). In the classroom's area there is a girl looking for it. Give it to her and you will get a Shimmering Bracelet. *Dialogs are quite different with or without Robin in your party, my advice meet all people and check books before doing Robin Quest and do it again once Robin is in your group (no extra exp, just good lines). *Isn't worth mentioning but Qum D'umpe will find 5 Sx with the books. *You can have a theological discussion with the nun but only before Robin Quest. *If Hilstara is in your group you gain one extra fight during Robin quest so recruit her before going there. *If you wait for the third invocation of demons before killing the boss you gain extra exp. 'Pond' In Chapter 2: The static monstrous plant sprite is a group of 3 Corrupted Ingredients, which means 3 free Revival Potions on winning. 'Other' If you play smartly and get at least 60k PRoN (Sell the potions, get Orcent a girl and so on), you will get a unique response from Megail: *You can get a Mystic Sphere from the dead body of a Redlight Mercenary. *There is a skeleton in one of the dead ends after you fall into Ivastan's trap. Search it to get a Slave's Pin. *There is a fallen knight near the Ogre. Search the body to get a Dwarven Helm. With all the Investments, there seem to be few secrets here. During the Coup During this part you find an interesting Pin (Barrier's Pin) on a corpse in the palace. After the Coup The special powers that Trin shows during the Coup have intrigued Simon, so ask Robin to investigate them. You can get some RPs with Robin and Trin. Outskirts The clothes and the potions shops are the only shops where you can sell your gear in the town in this part of the game. Reval's Warehouse Mission Don't forget to take the swords12 Iron Swords. in an open crate.More free money. Yeah! Several crates also contain valuable gear (Shining Armor, Steel Axe). Aka's Route *Talk to Queen Janine and then head to the Outskirts for Megail's advice before she leaves. *An ambassador occupies the suite that your group was using. He challenges you to better the capital before he leaves. You accept of course. As you progress doing things the dialog changes twice. *You can only copy Janine's uncle before you finish with all the Yhilin factions.Source. He disappears after you finish that quest. *If you catch the running guys in the mines, they will give you a key that opens a little warehouse. Inside you will find a Large Health Potion, a Large Mana Potion and a Tower Shield. *If you complete the four different exams during the second trials in the Order of Yhilini Thaumaturgy, you get a Yhilini Mage Cap. If you revisit the last trial chamber, you will have the opportunity to test a new model of constructs. *Once you have cleared the mine, you can give your Mine Entrance Papers to a guy in the Petitions House. (The maximum number that you can get is six.) *'Big Man':You can do a bounty quest at this point (read about it in the Outskirts' billboard). The target is a man called Big Man, and he is some kind of kingpin. You can find him in a house with a fence on the right side of the lower town. You have the option to copy him (his new attitude will help the neighborhood and it will help later) or to take the reward (1000 Sx). If you chose to copy him, you get the Iron Robes from the clerk in the Patriot's Bar just by talking with him.Only available if your version of Altina is the reshaped one. *'The Fighting Club': There is some optional content in this miniquest, provided that your Altina follows the cockwhore path.Or you had chosen not to recruit her. After Aka has convinced the customers of the Kingsmen barYou can find it south of the Sealed Tower in the Lower City. to reach an agreement with the elves, leave the bar and return to talk with the guy with the red hair seated at one table. He will tell you about the The Fighting Club in the Old Bar.You can find it near the entrance of the Lower Town. If your Altina follows the other path, you have to go there yourself and explore the Old Bar. In both cases you can participate in a sort of Club fight. You will get 850 Sx, 1061 XP plus a Duelist's Pin from three individual fights: beware that the third one could be tough, although your opponent can be poisoned. If you have reached an agreement with the Kingsmen, return to the their Bar and speak with him again to get a Rune Armor. *'The Cult': You receive some information regarding a mysterious cult in Ari-Yhilina by reading a warning in the Outskirts' billboard. To progress further, you have to talk with a woman with a blue dress and a headband near the Lower City entrance. The clues she gives you will guide you back to your favorite smuggler in the Merchant Quarter. He will provide you with directions to the Coven. Return to the lower town and check the building below the tower. The entrance is on the left side. Check the warehouse and you will find the hidden basement. Follow the only possible way. Once you have found the Coven listen to their history (don't forget to talk with each member separately). After that, if you decide to help them you have two fights (the second is a Boss one) and you have your reward: a personalized robe for either Altina or Robin (your choice). Also, you suggest they contact Janine if there is ever anything you can do for them (though they never request help). *'The Inquisition': Outside the Cathedral is a woman who talks to you about the Inquisition's abusive behavior toward the mages in the lower town. You can see one of these incidents to the right of the warehouse in an alleyway. After your intervention, go to see Sarai (she is in a reunion with Andra) and that is all. Andra will overreact and the pressure on the mages will be eased... for now. *'Jade Sabotage':This section is based on Decanter's guide Once you have visited Jade Clearinghouse, its employees can be found (and copied) to sabotage House Jade's business. Other targets are also available, such as the Big Man and Janine's uncle, and Trin can copy only a limited number of people (she'll tell you how many she can make when you talk to her), so plan accordingly: *'The Ari-Yhilina Mine': There is a third option to solve the mine situation, instead of helping any Noble House. In the Lower Town, you can meet an elfOutside the elf ghetto, north of the Queensmen Bar. who has invented a spell that can be used to shut down the rift or amplify the effect rendering the mine useless for nobles. If you choose to fight the House Jade pit guardians and then choose "amplify" you have to beat a concrete demon.Be careful as no healing is allowed before fight. In this route, you don't get the 10000/25000 ProN and your employer will hate you. Maybe a good choice in the long run since it will stop the noble house infightingThis option will increase Yhilin and poverty hidden scores.. After the Invasion *Once the people of Yhilin have grown to accept the Doom King enough, a guard captain appears in the eastern room of the House of Petitions. Talk to him and then go talk to Orcent in the secret tunnels. He will obtains some better gear.Yhilini Orc Armor, Yhilini Orc Shield and a Yhilini Orc Sword, which the game automatically equips. *Once you have advanced the task of governing Yhilin enough (by having various quests completed), visit the slums and go to the former Big Man's house. Talk with the old man outside and he will request your help getting rid of a crazy young man (sounds familiar?) that has taken possession of the house illegally. The fight is very easy (so you get just 870 EXP and a couple of Sx: poor bastard). Fortunately, there is more interesting (and familiar) reward. This same building will be later the Second House of Petitions. Ruin *You can find a Crumbled Tome in a pile of paper. *Don't forget that you can exit and take some rest in the succubi village if you're low on MP. *There is an apparently inaccessible room in the first floor, but you can check it by going to the second floor. You will not be able to return there so check the 2 northern coffins for a couple of fights and a Brutal Whip. As an anecdote, it's the very first time that Megail helps in a dungeon-related matter.She is the one with the rope. She always has a rope... You can wait until Carina joins you to do this part for some extra exp. *There is a Large Mana Potion in the basement. You can also check the objects in the room for some funny lines. *In a safe on the upper floor you will find a Steel Dagger, a Steel Axe and three Whips. Fighting the Horde The Horde Orcs (and only these) drop steel weapons rarely depending on the weapon they're holding.It's a 1 in 10 chance for any steel weapon, you will also get iron weapons and iron or leather armors at a 1:5 rate. *Group 2 has a chance for a sword and/or a claw. *Group 3 has a chance for a axe and/or a dagger. *Group 4 has a chance to drop any of the above steel weapons. *Group 5 has a chance at an axe and/or a dagger. *Group 6 has a chance at an axe, a claw, and/or a dagger. Border ;Megail's Route *In the very first dungeon, there is an ambush waiting for you. You can play it straight (and spend your last explosive) or you can be devious. First you have to detect the ambush. Once that is done, locate a rope to the right of a skeleton in the southeastern tunnels. Take it and go to a tree on the left side (there is a stuck boulder nearby). Interact with it to send Varia to explore and she will unblock the road for you. Use the rope stairs to rush the bandits. *You can get the Eustrin papers (necessary for the guards to let you go to Eustrin) for free. After having been turned away from Eustrin, decline the offer of the shop owner in the bounty of and go to the bounty desk. Regular bounty hunters can apparently have papers, provided that they have done bounties by a value equal or higher to 7500 Sx (it makes some sort of sense, because you can trap wanted people there). *'Bounty Hunter List': The targets of the bounties only appear if you have read their warrant. **'Bandits in the hills to the south': Already done. Just pick the flier and collect your reward (500 Sx). **'Unknown bandits': Roam north of the office until you locate a running bandit. They can only be captured by the dominated version of Varia (1000 Sx). Otherwise, you can only take them dead (500 Sx). **'Bounty Widower': Not doable. A mysterious person will claim it (4000 Sx). It's strongly suggested that we will meet the claimant again. **'The Rockhounds': You take them out on your way to Aram. Just collect the money (5000 Sx). **'Broom': Megail has no sense of adventure. **'Rapist': To trap him, you have to climb the hill behind him (500 Sx). Otherwise, he outruns you. **'Wannabe Bandit': the only difficulty is to find him, but it's pretty straightforward. After you take him in custody, you appear outside of the headquarters. Can only be captured by the reshaped version of Varia. Don't forget to go inside to take the warrant and the bounty (1000 Sx). **'The Forger': Not completable (yet?). **'Illegal Goods': You find a package in the southern hills, to the east of the travellers' camp. Opening it is not recommended. It's a trap. When you enter the headquarters (you get the deposit money: 500 Sx), you meet a mysterious unnamed character. **'Serial Fraudster': You will find her trying to con the Dwarves in Eustrin (500 Sx). She is the girl talking to a redheaded dwarf. Don't forget to go back to the office to take the warrant and claim the bounty because when the deal with Strevin is done, it's over. **'The Magekillers': They can be found in the southeastern part of the southern hills, near a tree. After you interact with them, they will try to ambush you in a narrow cliff. They are pretty tough customers. They use magic attacks (with Poison among them), so it's probably better if you equip Hilstara, Carina and Varia with Thief Pins. After you defeat them (they fly the scene: will they return?), you will see an h-scene (Carina).The scene with Carina is actually the better part of the reward, as seeing the portion of this scene on Simon's Path grants him an extra 2 days in the Orgasmic Empire. Go and get your reward (2000 Sx). **'Sandstrider': not completable (yet?). *Once you have completed all the bounties available (one way or the other), the owner will offer you an ownership. He offers no profit with the proposal (though the investment results in a small one) but you gain some sort of social control. The sum necessary is 20000 Sx (that is a first!). Before you spend that kind of money, you should know that you'll find pretty expensive (and interesting) weapons & equipment in Ari-Yhilina during Aka's path. Gathering Complex ;The Gathering *This section does not contain many secrets... except for lots and lots of flavor text. Speak to everybody after every significant event. *During the first night, when you talk with your room attendant, you get three Lust Draught potions if you ask for Room service. *Don't forget to examine all the chestsJust don't expect to find many useful things there, although the Fetish Cats Ears are nice. On the other hand you have the chance to collect some exp and Sx in some easy fights. that you see during your visit to the breeding rooms as Orcent fights, minus the one in the succubus' room; she doesn't want to lose her things. Or the normal jewelry *lol*. In Balia's laboratory, you will find a useful Orc Collar, especially against enemies with magical attacks. *In the Succubus Hunt you can get the following: *#A Ghenalese Collar.The loot from the fight seems to be randomized: you can get as much as two Collars and two Silk whips, in addition to the two butterflies that always drop. Whips are actually the rarest drop here. *#A Gag Ball, only available after the hunts starts; you can find it in the blue chest in the fortified camp.What the hell do competing Succubi need a Gag Ball for? Oh the images that come to mind.... *#Once you have got 10 Butterflies,You can't trigger this fight otherwise. go fight with the static Succubus in the top left of the forestTry to leave this fight until very near the 15:00 mark. to get a Chainmail Bikini. Yarra's Flirt skill is pretty useful in this fight. *#A lot of prestige from her fellow succubi for Yarra. It will probably be relevant later. *During your visit to Balia's rooms, you can get a Huge Lust Draught potion. *In the Endgames, you can get different results in function of your performance: **No reward. **Elegant Whip. **Worn Whip. Succubus Village *Like the rest of the event. the village contains quite a bit of flavor text which keeps changing as time passes. Don't worry, visiting the village is a free action after the first time you go there. *See Collectibles on how to get a Shining Sword. *While it is irrelevant, you can get a hint to the Shining Sword from an elite succubus if you manage to enter the village at the earliest possible opportunity. ;Simon's stay *The default maximum number of days is 100, doing well in Yarra's route raises it by 1It is supposed to be possible to raise it by 2 by doing even better, but this is currently impossible due to a bug., fighting the Magekillers in Megail's Chapter raises it by 2 and finally, getting the tentacle scene in Aka's chapter raises it by another 2. This makes the absolute maximum number of days 106 (technically 112 if you do the smuggling quest on day 105. .. Not that this is a smart idea mind...) *There are some hidden stats playing a great role in this part of the game: *#See this section on the Secret Stats page for Simon's stats. *#For Simon's self improvement check these parts on the already mentioned page. *#Your companion on this part of the game, Nalili, also have a hidden stat. *#Lastly, check this list to learn how to improve her mood. Orgasmic Palace ;Simon's stay *When you talk to the Philon's ambassador, Lexande, be aware that if you don't accept his offer the first time, the price of his services is doubled later.From 500 to 1000 Sx. Choosing the most negative option locks his offer out entirely. *Once that you have reached a certain pointIt could be related to the matureness of her daughter. in your relationship with Esthera you can open the red chest (to find the Worn Whip!) in her suite and have a revealing conversation about her past. She takes this item to the Gathering so make sure to do it early on. *'Missing office workers': Once you had located all of them, talk to their Supervisor to get a a free Lust Pastry: **First one is in the top left corner of this floor by the stairs going up to the baths and past the archive. **Second (and 3rd) are on the 3rd floor past the baths in the top right corner. **Third, (technically 4th), is in the basement, in the dungeon below the 1st floor armory. **Last, (5th...), is on that same floor, but this time you need to take the hallway below the magic room to reach it. This is where the empress's cache is later. Inner Capital ;Simon's stay *'Fighting Club': Remember that all your party members get the exp, even if they are dead at the end of the fight. *#The first fight is 3 Lust Spawns and a Lurid Scorpion. Winnings 75 Sx & 796 exp. *#The second fight is 5 Orgasmic Wasps. Winnings 200 Sx & 625 exp. *#The third fight is a Lustgoyle, a Renthnoran Bear, and a Sex Toy. Winnings 720 Sx & 762 exp. *#The fourth fight is a Consuming Desire. Winnings 1600 Sx & 1270 exp. :When Nalili reaches level 14 you are able to participate in the tag team matches. *#The first fight is 2 succubus. Winnings 350 Sx & 543 exp. *#The second fight is 2 succubus. Winnings 810 Sx & 773 exp. *#The third fight is the black succubus, its possible to win without the Dominate skill (in the fight you gain 25 SP and Dominate will stun her for 3 turns), but it really penalizes you.You take 10 days to defeat her, drops Esthera's Mood by 10 and Nalili lose all her maturity points. Winnings 2000 Sx & 666 exp. *'Smuggling Quest': If you talk to the head succubus in the Office Room when she is behind her desk, she will allude to a smuggling problem. This will cause a succubus near the slave market to appear. Talk to her and then talk to the green haired succubus in front of the cafe and you will be taking down the smuggling operation. To the north are 2 thugs and another thug who will point you south. Behind the crates in the top-left square is a hidden chest that contains 3 Lust Wines. To the south is another thug and the boss succubus, not a hard fight at all. Nalili will ask you what to do with the humans and you can either deport or enslave them. Neither option changes your relationship with Nalili, but it does however, improve the mood of Esthera if you choose to enslave them. They become "sex slaves" and Nalili believes they will be very happy. Training Grounds ;Simon's stay Once Nalili has joined the party, you can leave the Palace and get access to this area: *Train Nalili: 500 exp for Nalili (1 day). *Spar with Nalili:It increases Simon's body points. 150 exp for Simon and 250 exp for Nalili (1 day). To the left are enchanting crystals where you can fight a charged Nalili for 500 EXP for both Nalili and Simon. You can laterAfter getting the Cleavage Skill for Nalili. fight a supercharged Nalili for 2101 EXP for Simon and 1000 EXP for Nalili. In both cases losing the fight doubles her experience gain (but Simon gets nothing). Training Ideas: *Cleavage: Gives 500 exp to Simon and 1500 exp to Nalili. (Requires Nalili to have done 3 maturity events). *Dominate: Gives 500 exp for both Simon and Nalili. (Requires you to have defeated first two succubi opponents, but not engaged the elite).Technically you can get this if you lose, or beat her, but this is the least painful route. *Unified Strike: Gives 750 exp to Simon and 500 exp to Nalili. (Simon needs 10 body points for this). *Corrupt: Gives 500 exp for both Simon and Nalili. (Requires defeat of all monsters in the fighting club). *Intensive training: Gives 1000 exp to Simon and 500 exp to Nalili. (Requires days to be 50+). *Support Slaves: Coverts King's Rebuke, Battlefield Medicine, Rebuke, and Shared Endurance into a single skill. (Requires access to the Empress's Training Ground). *Lust Renewal: Converts Suppress Lust into a more useful form. (Requires 5 mental/sex training). *Increase SP gain: Increases the rate at which Simon gains SP in battle. (Requires 15 mental/sex training). *King's Aura: gives Simon an ultimate buff. (Requires 25 mental/sex training). ;Travelling to Ardford Summit *Don't miss the dialogue between Carina and Nalili in the waypoint. Not only it's hilarious, but it boosts their RPs. ;Ardford Summit *'The four threesomes': These take place in the Silver Stump, Empty Lot, Gardens of Steam, and Givini Poorhouse. The order in which you do them is irrelevant. If you are able to find them all, you get a final orgy scene (it adds some RPs to everyone in the Harem but Megail and Carina). Military District ;Ardford Summit *You can read some hilarious pickup-lines if you choose to visit the Blademasters Guild in the Military District and, after the cutscene, try to talk with the expert Blademaster. Vhala has fun lines too so don't forget to do it when she's in your group. Business District ;Ardford Summit *There is a guy trying to sell his store, but the party is not interested: their loss, no doubt. But maybe someone wants it... *'Silver Stump': This litte diner is quite the beehive of activity as far as our group is concerned. **In the Silver Stump, you can trigger a sex scene if you choose to lunch there (it costs 200 Sx). The lunch also heals your party.This was at request of a fan of the game, AGamerPassingBy: ULMF forum post. **On the billboard, you can find a new Quest: Steamy Encounters. **If you have donated any amount (from 10,000 to 100,000) to the Order of Silence, you can find Sir Bartholomew here. Talking with him opens a new area outside Ardford: the Empty Lot. **A table is occupied by a pair of Chosen (working as a team!), though one of them shows some un-Chosen-like thoughtfulness. (The Vinario ambassador later takes the third chair on their table.) You can learn what happens with them if you visit the Empty Lot. **The guy from the unnamed bar in Stineford's Slums is visiting. *When the spider appears in the basement of the poorhouse and runs towards you, you can actually run from it by heading east. Once you start heading north, two more spiders will emerge and corner you, leading to a fight with three spiders instead of one. You get more XP (621 vs 207), but they're still not much of a challenge. *Once you have cleaned the basement of the Givini house, you can trigger a threesome scene with Simon, Aka and Nalili if you interact with the bed. Ardan Bank *'Converting ProN to Sx': It can be done in the Ardan Bank (top left of the Business District) but you only have one chance. There are no penalties or gains in terms of RPs for performing this operation. You're converting at loss, and here are your options (lower figure is available after you became a Core lender in bank): **5000 Sx: it costs 7500 (6000) ProN. **10,000 Sx: it costs 15,000 (12,000) ProN. **20,000 Sx: it costs 30,000 (24,000) ProN. *The price of this investment will decrease as your hidden Ardoheim score (n) is increased: :*n<5: 1 M; :*n<10: 800 K; :*n<15: 600 K; :*n<20: 400 K; :*n=20: 300 K; So to get the best price you need to have invested in Eustrin Embassy back in Aram. Empty Lot ;Ardford Summit *Review the building. It triggers a fight with a semi-boss called Orichal Snail. Not terribly difficult, as it's vulnerable to Lightning and Poison. It gives you 1891 XP and 588 Sx. There are some slimes (as obnoxious as ever) if you're interested. *Varia and Yarra will have some quick and dirty fun with Simon. Gardens of Steam ;Ardford Summit *If you revisit the Gardens of Steam and you choose to Reserve an entire side (500 Sx) in the left building, you trigger another one, this time with Carina and Hilstara. The Hole ;Rescue Dari You get the following stuff from this section: a Steel Shield and a Steel Sword (the first non-random such find) and a Thug's Orb outside of the prison. Inside, if you check the bones from Dari's cell you will find some Health Potions and some money. The Unforge ;Ardford Summit *In various chests: 2 Health Potions, a Revival Potion, an Unperson Charm, a Heavy Helm, an Ice Charm, a Steel Armor and 1000 Sx. *Containment cell: If you breach the wards without destroying the failsafe, you get 2 Revival Goos, a Shining Sword, 3 Mana Potions, 2250 Sx, An Ardan Helm, 3 Health Potions and An Unperson Circlet. If you partially destroy the wards, you only get part of it: 2 Revival Goos, a Shining Sword, 2250 Sx and 3 Health Potions. The fight is different in function of your choice. Gryndine River ;First visit *At the entrance to Darghelon: Talk to the elf wandering in front of the gate. She will ask you to kill the plants but spare the wolves. Depending on your actions, you can get a varying sum of Sx as a reward. For a perfect completion, she will also give you an Elven Ring. *Before you meet the queens, wander around and talk to people. An investigation score is accumulated by talking to certain NPCs, and there will be more during your second visit. Twisted Glen ;First visit *There are 3 Elven Bows in a chest on the north bank of the river. There is also a couple of Kingsfail leaves (they will be useful later, see below). *Southwest on the island is a blue butterfly needed for a sidequest. ;Second visit *A pair of Mother's Guard elves can be found in the Twisted Glen. They tell you to go away, but if Altina is in the party, she suggests using deception to find out what's going on. This event is only available before visiting the First Root (which is triggered by clearing the third corruption focus). The success of the ruse and its results are determined mainly by Aka's language skill, with a minor adjustment for Altina's personality: Score = Aka's skill level +1 (sane Altina) or -1 (cockwhore) The elf bonuses apply only if you finish the task after you've chosen an ally. Denmiel ;First visit *Before choosing to ally with Lynine or Orilise, talk to the priestess in east Denmiel for another investigation point. When you choose your ally, you get a RP bonus depending on your investigation score. First Root ;First visit *Don't harm the wolves - if you bump into one, remember that you can escape from combat. Sparing them gets you a Kingsfail leaf (see below). *Check all the side paths unlocked by trees: you can loot a Cloak and a Heavy Bow from the skeletons. *The glade with two skeletons can be unlocked only if Altina's ruse in the Twisted Glen was successful. Talk to the elf in the center right. The skeletons yield Sx and a Sylvan Claw. Potion Hermit ;First visit *When trading with the hermit: To get wood for Altina's wand, you need to buy an ingredient (3000 Sx) that depends on her personality: for cockwhore Altina, Emerald Leaves from Denmiel; for saner Altina, Crystal Petals from Theltiar. The other rewards are based on the number of Kingsfail leaves that you have. You need at least 4 leaves for the Amulet of Alchemy, at least 7 for the Gray Lotus (purpose unknown), and all 8 for a third Sylvan Potion: **Two during your first visit to the Twisted Glen (before saving the queens), one in the northeast corner, one in the water on the southeast side. **If you deliver the blue butterfly, when you meet the same woman later in Theltiar. **From the optional encounter in the Twisted Glen (see above), if Aka's language skill is good enough. **From an elf in northeastern Denmiel, after returning from the First Root without having killed any wolves there. **A chest in the basement of the Dead House in Theltiar. **Ivala's Glade, partly hidden behind a tree. **Purchased in Denmiel for 1000 Sx. Zirantian Ruins *In one tombs of the right side (roughly in the middle of the dungeon) you can find a Zirantian Whip. *Also you get 2095 Sx from two different tombs. *Even more relevant you can get a Zirantian Collar (pretty useful for Uyae). *One Zirantian artifact is located outside of Ruins, in the shrine to the left of the exit. *When Simon's party investigates the ruins and heads to the lower level he picks up a Ruin Key. The key opens a secret door to the chamber that couldn't normally be reached (the one to the right of the bonus boss), and you get 3 Old Zirantian Leathers, a Zirantian Collar and a Zirantian Vibrator for your troubles. Zirantia investigation During the group visit to Zirantia, there is a ongoing Zirantia investigation score. You should try to get the best possible that you can get: *+1 for chatting with Fuani before feast. *+1 for meeting with ambassador Uolian before feast. *+1 having Fuani explain the statue of Antiala. *+1 for talking with the feast servant who says: "We haven't had this many people before". *unmissable +1 for talking to Uolian after Simon leaves. *unmissable +1 by investigating the spare room in the palace. *unmissable +1 by attempting to leave Zirantia Plaza and being told to use a wagon. *+3 for examining Antiala statue in Incubus Ruins B1. *+2 for examining the wall carving in pillar room of Incubus Ruins B2. *+3 for meeting Uolian again after reuniting the party if you impressed him with your honesty at the Ardford summit, OR +2 if you didn't make (and break) a deal with him, OR nothing. *+1 visiting unnamed Zirantia slum bar with Simon and Uyae. *+5 finding 24 Zirantian artifacts, OR +4 for 20, OR +3 for 15, OR +2 for 10, OR +1 for 5. The total is 21 but you only need 20 points the get the better results (so you can miss 1 point). Incubus Ruins There are some hidden treasures here: *In the first floor, there is one small room in the left side with just a chest inside: it contains a Brutal Whip and an Elegant Whip. *Once you have liberated the spirits of the concubines in their chamber (the room with a metallic chest), you will receive hints to two separate caches: ::In the room with six statues near the bottom right of the map, interact with the back of the second statue, right side. You will get 3500+7100 Sx. ::In the B2 floor, there is a room with many pillars. Check first the top right pillar and then the second pillar (counting from left to right) from the bottom row. Interact with it and you will learn that you can use to go upstairs to the room with no doors. In the chest, you will find an Ancient Glove. ::Reference to Shining Sword #18... look below to see how to get it. :You can find a Dwarven Armor in the north-west square of the Western Desert in a wooden chest. :In the southern tunnels, you will find inside a red chest a Mammoth Armor. A Dwarven Helm in a wooden chest can also be found very near to the Shining Sword. There's also a heirloom pickaxe to be found here - read below to see what to do with it. :In the Blight caverns, there is a Maranite Cloak in a skeleton. :You should visit the expert in channeling smoke and chat with him twice. This will trigger the appearance of Galvia, who can be found on B5 in the shop area. She will unlock a sex scene at the bar (go down B5's right most tunnel, she joins the group after it), the access to a shop and a funny scene at the billboards. :The youngster dwarf selling swords can be persuaded to trade with the group if Min is present. The Border Incident The alliance process is interrupted by word of a succubus raid on the Aram-Yhilin border. The exact state of the border when Simon's party arrives is determined by previous preparations and is used to build up a hidden border score. The NPCs will have different comments based on the state of the border (and your orcs), and the civilians in the Northwest will offer rewards if the border incident isn't a total disaster: * One man offers a Steel Sword he's not cut out for wielding. * A woman offers a reward based on the Attractiveness of your orcs - nothing, a Health Potion, or a Large Health Potion. Collectibles Shining Swords It's already known that the Shining Swords are a collectible item (Sierra has stated that there is a finite number of them) and we should get as many as we can. Also, we know that it's interesting to have Shining Armors. It's unknown at the moment if there is any point in collecting other Shining gear (Sceptre, Robes) but seeing that you can't sell it... As of version 0.26.x you can have a maximum number of twenty swords. Here are the locations in chronological order: # From Kai during the Prologue. # In the labyrinth in the road to the Tower Succubi.Top east zone: a slight glimmer on the ground. # In the infested house. # Dropped by the Noble boss during the Coup. # In the Unpeople-guarded manor: here you can find two. The first one is located in the top left room. # The other one is in the bottom right room.There are four boxes in that room... It seems that only appears if you missed the one from Kai in the prologue. It has been confirmed that it can be found in any case (see this post by betatester). Thanks to ChiPsiUp for the original info. # In the basement of the Keeper's Tavern when you return to Stineford. # You get one from the spoils of the battle against the Horde if your orc army is strong enough. #The order in which you get these swords depends on which branch you choose to do first. In the dwarven mine (Eustrin, Megail's Path) if you manage to spare your last explosive. # In the east zone of the Succubi village in Rodak during the Gathering. You get it after beating the Fallen Chosen that you invoke when you take the sword on the ground behind the two statues. # In the Unforge's basement, in one of the chests in the holding cell, if you win the optional battle. # From your share of the spoils taken from the War Vaults (if you manage to pass the vote to reopen them!). # In the Hidden Stronghold, inside a locked and guarded chest (WARNING: The chest can only be opened after you trigger the alarm and start the countdown!). # In Ari-Yhilina's slums after the battle, in the house where the Big Man used to live - it has been occupied by an unnamed Chosen. He drops the sword after you defeat him (which is relatively easy). #These swords can be picked in a different order, depending on your actions. In the Forest of the First Root, in an iron chest at the end of a hidden path in the south-east corner.The path begins just above the entrance, under the elven guide describing the forest's rules. The chest can be seen among the trees, but the path is mostly covered by them, so you have to guess the right directions by trial-and-error. # In the Gryndine River negotiation grounds, under a "sickle" mark on the ground east of the river platform. To unlock it, find and talk twice to the muttering elf in the top right corner of the regional map when Aka's Storgan is good enough to understand him.Requires at least 5 points of proficiency. #Spoil from the fight with the Chosen bodyguard of Andra, when you are dealing with her. Unmissable. #Located in the Incubus Ruins you explore with Wynn. Hear the lamia spirit's request in the northeast room of B2, then free the other spirits from the room of obelisks in the center. Get to B3 with the offering bowls in front of the Sphinx Statues on the right side of the room, go through the motions of filling the one on the left, get the scene and then go to the statue on the right with the cracked face. Fill that one up as well and then go back up to the second floor to the statue that had the key to the third floor, there will be a gap between it's paws and the 18th shining sword will be located there. #Located in the Final Order Trial (an event this big deserves all capitals dammit :P ). In the process of clearing the various black spheres from your path, make your way down the area until you reach the bottom, you'll get a warning from Robin about how dangerous the area is which is the sign you are in the right area. Once you find a demon flame trapped in the floor, approach it, kill the Demons and get Shiny Sword...If the Lurking Demon gives you some trouble, you can poison it. In any case, be sure to save and replenish mana before taking the mob on. #In Southern Tunnels in southeast part, after blowing up rocks on the skeleton of another Chosen. There is a real question how he did end there. Unique Orcs Another item the party seems to be collecting is intelligent or otherwise exceptional orcs: # Orcent - Unavoidable. # Stark - Found in the shrine on the second visit to the Feroholm region. # The Impaler - Unavoidable, but the player can choose to kill or spare him. # Ralke - Requires failure of the Orc Extermination proposal. # Implevon the Third - Requires raising orc intelligence to 10 or higher with Balia. # dead Zirantia orc - Unavoidable loot from a tomb in Zirantia. So far only Orcent and the dead Zirantia orc are not optional. Acquiring the first three has varying effects on your army's performance against the horde in Chapter 2See here. and the invasion of Yhilin in Chapter 3, as well as other effects. You will also gather "seed orcs" in Ari-Yhilina as part of a quest. These seem interchangeable, but how the total affects breeding is yet unknown. References Category:Guides